The Children (Morgannic Canon)
The Children, or The Betrayers of Man, are the ten lieutenants of Rha'atar, the Reaper of the Underland. Although much of who they are has been lost to the ravages of time and the machinations of Arik Morgan, it is known that they were originally ten allies of the Everking who broke faith with him during the Black Year. Re'van Re'van, the Prince, is the chief lieutenant of Rha'atar and the most powerful of his allies. It is said that he was a close relative and friend of the Everking before he was tempted by the darkness, turning to the side of the Reaper. In the old legends, it is said that his touch was enough to bring walls tumbling down, and a look from him would send men fleeing from the battlefield. He rode upon an ancient white beast, and dressed in robes the color of bleached bones. After the war, the legends say that Arik chained him to the bottom of the Carascean Sea with fetters of golden fire, where his rage would cause storms to form at the top of the sea. His name, in the Underelf language, means ''Son of the Dark. Dara'van Dara'van, the Commander, is the second-most powerful of the Children, and the most terrifying on the battlefield. Before he betrayed humanity, it is said that he was Arik's own champion, wielding his sword in battle against Rha'atar before he was tricked into darkness. In the old legends, it is said that his rage would infect the men around him, causing them to become beasts filled with bloodlust, turning against even their own. His strength was terrifying to behold, tearing men apart with his own hands. He took the form of a massive black knight, with twisting horns at the top of his dark helm. After the war, a mountain was placed on top of him, where his screams of pain and rage would cause the ground itself to shake. His name, in the Underelf language, means ''Lost to the Dark. Lanfe'ra Lanfe'ra, the Queen, is the third-most powerful of the Children and is widely considered to be Rha'atar's own paramour. Before she turned to the side of the Reaper against her own people, she was a well-loved leader among the colonists, second only to the Everking himself. In the old legends, Lanfe'ra was a sight to behold, as beautiful and as deadly as the sun. When she neared, people were compelled to follow her lusts, driving people towards debauchery and excess, or even to death. She appears as a beautiful, seductive woman in some paintings, and as a writhing shadow with a glowing heart in others. After the war, she is said to have been forced into an unnatural sleep that prevented her from using her powers. Her name, in the Underelf language, means ''Ravager of Souls. Gora'adath Gora'adath, the Knight, is the fourth-most powerful of the Children and is the most powerful of the Children to escape capture at the conclusion of the war. Before he became the Changer, Gora'adath is known to have been a performer, an actor who enchanted the Everking so much that he was given a place in his court. It is unknown why he is referred to as 'the Knight' in the ancient stories. In the old legends, Gora'adath was the walker in the shadows, a creature who could transform into anything or anyone. His power to be was feared greatly by even the Everking, whose own telepathy could not pierce the illusion of the Changer. Following the conclusion of the war, Gora'adath evaded capture by the Everking and escaped into the world. Underelf mothers would invoke his name to scare their children into behaving. His name, in the Underelf language, means ''Prince of Blood. Sha'adatha Sha'adatha, the Lover, also called the Midnight Mother, is the fifth-most powerful of Rha'atar's lieutenants. Before she turned to the darkness, Sha'adatha was believed to have been a spurned paramour of the Everking. In the old legends, Sha'adatha was known as the Broodmother, for she birthed The Brood, monsters and men with powers beyond imagining, second only to those belonging to the Children themselves. The Brood are considered to be the anti-Augments. She is also said to have powerful abilities regarding illusion, similar to the Changer. She is one of the few Children not to have been encountered by Sorin, so her appearance is unknown. Following the conclusion of the war, Sha'adatha disappeared from history, although her Brood continued to plague the Underland for centuries to come. Her name, in the Underelf language, means ''Mother of Blood. Rello'ran Rello'ran, the Singer, also called Blightsong, is the sixth-most powerful of the lieutenants of the Reaper. Before becoming one of the Betrayers of Man, Rello'ran is said to have been a wandering minstrel who joined the colonists at the request of the Everking. In the old legends, Rello'ran was known as the Blightsong, for his voice was said to be powerful enough to strip the flesh from the bones of a living person, turn men to ash, and even shake the foundations of mountains, if the legends are to be believed. He feasted on the flesh of the slain. He appeared as a white figure, naked, with an impossibly wide mouth and no eyes. Following the conclusion of the war, Rello'ran was kept in a gilded cage in the Deornian Palace in Deornum, which was enchanted with powerful spells so that no sound could escape it. His name, in the Underelf language, means ''Hunter of Souls. Fae'real Fae'real, the Witch, is the seventh-most powerful of Rha'atar's Children. Little is actually known about her, as few who saw her lived long enough afterwards to tell the tale. It is believed she was a witch in the Everking's service before her betrayal, although other tales call her a maid, a cook, a princess, and even a paramour of the Everking. In the old legends, Fae'real is one of the most elusive and deadly of the Children, for her power was disease. Her presence was enough to infect anyone and deal them horrible pain. She appeared as a shifting mass of flesh and skin and rot, the most hideous of all of the Children. After Rha'atar's defeat, Fae'real was buried deep below a grassland. Her rot would spread and destroy the area from miles beneath the ground, turning the grassland into Destarac, the Wasteland. Her name, in the Underelf language, ''Eater of Hearts. Ya'ardon Ya'ardon, the Mage, is one of the weakest of Rha'atar's Children in terms of raw power. He is one of the most interesting of the Children, for a variety of reasons. Before his betrayal, he is known to have been Arik Everking's apprentice and then Court Wizard. In the old legends, Ya'ardon took the form of a blood-red gemstone that pulsed with power, which, when ingested, gave the wielder terrible power. Unfortunately, it also put them under the sway of Ya'ardon. After Rha'atar's defeat, the Ya'ardon stone was locked in a vault deep within the bowels of the Deornian Palace. Eventually, during the reign of Aratius the Mad as King of the Underland, that stone was placed into his crown and may have contributed to some of his terrible power. The stone was carried with the royal family during the Diaspora, and now is kept with the riches of Nova Deornum. The Keeper of the Stone is an Underelf Phar'makai charged with protecting the stone and keeping it out of the hands of those who would abuse it. Although this position is normally held by the Vault-Warden, who remains on Cespar, in 5E 108 it is held by Telemad Blackbird, a guard to Princess Dyanna Harin. His name, in the Underelf Language, means ''Mind-Ripper. Rea'ra Rea'ra, the Maiden, is one of the weakest of Rha'atar's Children. Before the war, she was a servant in the Everking's household who was in love with Gora'adath, the Changer. After his fall, he tricked her into feeding the Children information, although she was innocent as she did not know what she was doing. The Everking discovered her accidental treachery and, in a fit of rage, cast her out, where Gora'adath cursed her into becoming one of the Children. In the old legends, Rea'ra was known as the most sympathetic of the vicious children, known to spare the elderly and children from her wroth. Her power is over thought, a telepath to rival the Everking and Rha'atar. She appears as a young girl, with a star in the center of her forehead. She escaped the Everking's wrath after Rha'atar's defeat, and has not been seen since. Her name, in the Underelf language, means ''Seeker of Souls. Sha'real Sha'real, the Soldier, also called the Black Hand, is the weakest of Rha'atar's Children. Before the war and his subsequent betrayal, he was the Herald of the Everking, and he performs this function for Rha'atar. In the old legends, the appearance of Sha'real in an area was a sign of destruction to come, for his power was over luck. His enemies experienced terrible fortune in his presence, and those he blessed experienced the best of luck. He appeared as an immensely tall man, raven's wings stretching from his back, glowing black eyes in his head. He escaped capture at the end of the war, and largely disappeared from history, although he is said to be worshiped by the Reachmen in some capacity. His name, in the Underelf language, means ''Blackest Heart. Trivia *All ten of the Children are expected to appear in the RP, Heavy is the Head *Sorin Daekar, one of the original colonists, wrote the only book regarding the Children. Only two copies survived the war, and one was lost in the Underland during the Diaspora; the other survives only in bits and pieces **In his history, Sorin Daekar references the "Lightweavers" at numerous points, although it is unknown who they were *In an Underelf Children's song, they are called, in order: The Prince, The Commander, The Queen, The Knight, The Lover, The Singer, The Witch, The Mage, The Maiden, and The Soldier *Despite being the weakest of the Children, Sha'real is still far more powerful than any living man *The powers of the Children recorded in Sorin's novel are only those he witnessed being used by the Children, or had on good authority that they used; he disregarded many tales regarding their abilities. Category:Morgannic Canon Category:The Legend of Nirn Category:Factions Category:Characters